Ren Akiyama
Es un personaje de la producción de tokusatsu Kamen Rider Ryuki . Es uno de los principales protagonistas y el primero de los 13 Kamen Riders sobre los que gira la historia. Biography TV Series is a cold loner who fights constantly and is frequently unemployed. He received his Advent Deck before the start of the series. He accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider war to give his fiancée, Eri Ogawa, a full recovery, who has been in a mysterious coma ever since an encounter with Darkwing. Ren later contracted with Darkwing and became Kamen Rider Knight. After Shinji Kido, he would still persist to fight any and all Riders. But the ordeal of his memory loss had him leave the Tea Atori to clear his head. Meeting Miyuki Tezuka, who reveals himself as Raia, while pointing out that though he accepted his fate as a Kamen Rider, Ren had doubts in his heart if he could actually take a life. He later inherited the Survive Shippu Card from Tezuka. Over time he eventually softened up and slowly came to return Shinji's constant offers of friendship. Throughout the series they formed a somewhat of a rivalry, which Ren took more seriously than Shinji because of the Rider War. Shiro eventually declares him as the last Rider. All the other Riders had died, but it was Shinji's death in Episode 49 that devastated him, as he had finally accepted Shinji as his best friend. Ironically enough however, Shinji's dying words galvanized Ren into bringing the war to an end. Shiro Kanzaki brought him to fight the remaining Rider, Kamen Rider Odin. As Ren was about to lose, Shiro Kanzaki was tormented by his sister Yui Kanzaki's words, and self-destroyed Odin, thus making Ren the final Rider. The wish appeared, and Ren used it to save Eri's life as he had originally intended. Returning to the hospital where Eri laid, she wakes up to see Ren's engagement ring on her finger, and a loyal Ren, sleeping on the floor. Unbeknownst to her at the time, the battle with Odin had proved too much, and Ren had supposedly died, but was only unconscious. After Shiro restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Shinji (and also Ren) were revived with no memory of being Riders, thus they are unable to recognize each other in one of the final scenes of the series. It can also be noted that his fiancée, Eri still lives as of she was put into coma in the first place due to Darkwing. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders TV Special (alternate story), he sees Shinji taking over the Ryuki deck after its last owner dies, and demands the deck be returned, until he sees the list of names. He warns Shinji, but later after setting Shinji up as plotted with the other Riders (in a form of a truce between the Riders) he couldn't bring himself to finish Shinji off, with their friendship developing. In the end, he pushed Ryuki out of the way and took Kamen Rider Verde's Death Vanish Final Vent. He shook the damage long enough to kill Verde with his Hishouzan Final Vent (similar to how Miyuki Tezuka died in the series, pushing Ryuki out of the way to receive Kamen Rider Ohja's Veno Crash Final Vent). Shortly afterwards, he died in Shinji's arms after giving him the Knight deck, making Shinji Kido the second character to be two separate Riders in the same series. Episode Final In the movie: Episode Final (alternative ending), Ren, together with the remaining fighters fought one another. He too, like Miho Kirishima had mistook Shinji as Kamen Rider Ryuga from a battle he witnessed (Ryuga and Femme were fighting with each other) and in his case thought that Shinji had realised the meaning of the Rider War and demanded they battle, until he saw the real Shinji absorbed into Ryuga he understood and battled Ryuga as well. Later seeing Yui dead, as Shinji and Ryuga battle, he witnesses Shinji finishing Ryuga off, after which he confesses his friendship to Shinji. However he marks his words that he must win, which Shinji promises to fight with, where Ren also agrees to Shinji's terms not to die before the fight with the Hydragoons. They then together as Kamen Rider Knight Survive and Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive battle the horde of Hydragoons as the film ends. S.I.C. Hero Saga Ren appears in two S.I.C. Hero Saga which is Kamen Rider Ryuki: Advent Calendar and in Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If. In the Advent Calendar, with the Rider War is reaching it's final, Ryuki, Knight, Ouja, Zolda and Odin are the surviving Riders left. While Ouja fought Knight he causes Knight to buried under some rubbles. Ryuki shows up and challenges Ouja into a fight as he stole Knight's Survive Card and and transformed into Ouja Survive with Venosnaker evolves into Venoviper. He then uses his new Unite Vent card with all the contracted monsters' cards he's gathered up till now from the Riders he defeated with Darkwing card which he also stole from Knight. All of his monsters, as well as Dragreder which just happened to be nearby, combine to form the Genosurvivor. Kitaoka shows up and transforms into Zolda and summons Magnugiga and uses End of World, blowing everything away. Ryuki sees the rubble with Knight in it blown away too and with his love, anger and all of his sorrow his body possessed by the spirit of his late order brother, Shinichi Kido. Looking at the dead body of Ouja and Zolda (who also died after caught in the explosion of his own attack), Yui says he did it, and when doing so he and Dragreder had turned black means that now he is Ryuga. Ren shows up revealing that he was never here, the Knight that Ouja defeated was a copy made with Trick Vent. He and Shinji are the last two Riders remaining (Odin works as the Rider who only granting wish rather than fighting) and have to fight. With Shinichi emerge as the victor, Odin was summoned while granting a wish which is to reviving all of the victims of the Rider War. In the World of If, after Eri Ogawa died in the hospital, Ren himself quits being a Kamen Rider while throwing away Knight's Advent Deck. While wandering at the streets, Shiro Kanzaki shows up and give him an Advent Deck and turned him into Odin's puppet. Ouja, as the final Rider, stands before Odin. His wish is for the Rider War to continue for all eternity. While in the middle of the battle, Alternative Zero jumps in and join forces with Ouja in order to fight Odin. Ouja activates his Final Vent; Venoviper transforms into a bike and charges at Odin, spitting poison along the way. A moment before it his him, though, he activates his Time Vent and vanishes, then reappears on Venoviper's seat, behind Ouja and strikes him quickly. Right before he dies, Asakura sees Odin's face, through the hole in his helmet melted through by Venoviper's poison, revealing Ren's face. The mask completely crumbles away and Ren comes back to his senses. He looks down at his body and realized what happened. With a full anger, he yells by the name of Shiro Kanzaki as he appears and laughing in glee. Now that Odin is the victor of the Rider Battle, and now he can finally grant Yui a new life. Ren notices that the Alternative Zero and has a weird feeling about him as he heads over and yanks out the deck. Turns out it was Yui all along. She revealed that she borrowed it from Kagawa to stop Shiro, and reaches out to him. But he has no body, and can't grasp her hand. Yui faints while dies as Shiro failed to grant her a new life and mourning her death. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Knight was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Knight is one of the Rider Team which consist of Black, G3, Zolda, Hibiki and Gatack that fought against Gokai Red only to be defeated by his Gokai Sabre Slash. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Knight appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Fighting Style Knight is essentially a close range fighter. His Advent Cards, combined with his fighting style, makes him suited for one - on - one combat. His primary weapon is his rapier, Dark Visor as well as his powerful Sword Vent. His other Advent Cards are centered on disorientation (Nasty Vent) or confusion (Trick Vent). However, he has a little disadvantage over fighting far-range or multiple opponents. His Survive mode enhances his close range capabilities, modifies his Nasty Vent into a more offensive form (Blust Vent) and gives him a far-range weapon (Shoot Vent). Forms Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. These are the following forms throughout the course of the series run. In Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If, he transforms into Kamen Rider Odin and thus turning into it's puppet. is Knight's default form when lacking a Contract Monster. It was not seen in the series, only in concept art. - Knight= * Sight: 10km radius * Hearing: 25km radius * Maximum Running Speed: 80km/h * Highest Jump: 40m * Punching Power: 10t (AP: 200) * Kicking Power: 15t (AP: 300) This is Knight's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Darkwing. A melee-range Kamen Rider designed for chivalrous 1-on-1 combat, Knight can use the rapier as both a weapon and to execute his Vent abilities. Advent Cards Knight's card reader, the Dark Visor (his rapier) has the guard section resembling Darkwing. When not in use, the Dark Visor is sheathed on the left hip. *'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Darkwing. *'Nasty Vent' (AP:12000): Summons Darkwing, who then does the attack, where Darkwing unleashes painful sonic screeches. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Summons Darkwing to attach onto his back for the cape-like shield. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons the , which is a giant lance that resembles somewhat of Darkwing's tail. *'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000): Allows Knight to pull off the , where Knight can create up to 8 functional doubles. *'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Knight executes the , where he starts of running at the opponent with Wing Lancer in hand as Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape, then Knight leaps into the air. Once he reaches the peak of his jump, he then front flips into position, with the Wing Lancer held up in a piercing position and right leg in a kicking position, wrapping himself with the cloak mid-attack as Rider and Monster descend in the form of a spinning cloth-like drill to impale the opponent with great force. *'Survive Shippu': A special Advent Card that transforms Knight into Survive Form and evolves Darkwing into Darkraider. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spiraling blue tornado effect. File:Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG|'Advent' (AP: 4000) File:Wing_Knight_Nasty_Vent.JPG|'Nasty Vent' (AP: 1000) File:Wing_Knight_Guard_Vent.JPG|'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000) File:Wing_Knight_Sword_Vent.JPG|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000) File:Wing_Knight_Trick_Vent.JPG|'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000) File:Wing_Knight_Final_Vent.JPG|'Final Vent' (AP: 5000) File:Survive Left Wing.jpg|'Survive Shippu' - Survive= * Sight: 15km radius * Hearing: 30km radius * Maximum Running Speed: 85.7km/h * Highest Jump: 50m * Punching Power: 15t (AP: 300) * Kicking Power: 22.5t (AP: 450) is Knight's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of the Survive Card, given to him by Tezuka before his death by Ohja. In this form, Knight's Rider Visor transforms into an arm-mounted scabbard called , which could transform into either the Dark Arrow, or the Dark Shield and Dark Sword. Advent Cards *'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Darkraider. *'Blast Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons Darkraider to execute the attack, where Darkraider's tire-like turbines enlarge a bit to launch intense gales of wind to blow away opponents. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Allows Knight's Dark Visor Zwei to assume the form of the by grabbing the pummel of the sword and removing it, though there have been instances where Knight removes the Dark Blade and having not used the Sword Vent Card. Since the Advent Card slot is on the Dark Blade, Knight can still use Advent Cards. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000): Allows Knight's Dark Visor Zwei to assume the form of the , where the outer trims of the Visor swing upward to make the Visor resemble an arm-mounted crossbow. Paradoxically, it seems the shots of the Dark Arrow seem to be made of solar energy. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Allows Knight's Dark Visor Zwei to assume the form of the , by removing the Dark Blade. *'Trick Vent' (AP: 2000): Knight can execute Shadow Illusion, replicating up to 8 copies of himself. *'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Performs the . As Darkraider assumes its motorcycle form, Knight Survive rides Darkraider as it paralyzes the monster with a laser, then the cape pieces on Knight Survive wraps around Darkraider in a manner like Hishouzan, then turns into a missile and run through the opponent with extreme force. DARKRAIDER.jpg|Advent (AP: 6000): Summons Darkraider. SurviveSwordVent-1.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveShootVent-1.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveBlustVent.jpg|Blust (Blast) Vent (AP: 2000): Darkraider executes Dark Tornado SurviveFinalVent-2.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 8000): Performs Shippudan }} - Odin= *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 100kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight': 20km *'Hearing': 25km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Punching Power': 350AP *'Kicking Power': 500AP As a fighter, Odin was observant, methodical, silent, and usually only moved when using a card or attacking, otherwise relying heavily on his ability to teleport, and his opponent's brashness. Odin is mostly a melee fighter, though has been known to send a gust of exploding feathers while his opponent was vulnerable. Kamen Rider Femme can also use these abilities, but to a more limited degree. Interestingly, his teleportation ability and gust attacks do not require an Advent Card to use. }} Contract Monster See Darkwing '' Behind the scenes Portrayal Ren Akiyama is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Knight, his suit actor was . Notes *Kamen Rider Knight's name, ''Naito, also sounds like the English "Night", which could also refer to his color scheme which reflects darkness and night (his color is dark navy). **Furthermore, his monster's motif is based on a nocturnal creature. **Due to his dark armored theme and Kamen Rider name, he shares a similarty to DC Universe's Batman, who is also known as "The Dark Knight". *Ren is the first Rider to be based on a mammal. In this case, a Bat. *Ren is the second Secondary Kamen Rider to obtain his Final Form before the Primary Kamen Rider, with the other being Makoto Hikawa. *Ren is the first and only Secondary Kamen Rider to fight the final boss in the series finale instead of the Primary Kamen Rider. *Ren is the first Kamen Rider in the series to sport a cape (when using Guard Vent or Final Vent and while in Survive Form). See Also External Links *TV Asahi's page for Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page